


Backseat

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Urban Ghost Story
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> For miss_brandybuck.

Geoff bit down hard on his lip, almost drawing blood. Shark sucked harder, watching him intensely with sharp, absinthe eyes. He was going to take Geoff if it was the last thing he did.

Geoff swallowed, shifting his weight in his seat. He watched Shark, trying to make it seem like he wasn't, as the Scot sucked on the ice cube he'd found in his drink. Shark was merciless, his eyes never letting up with their green fire.

Geoff whimpered a little, rocking his pelvis, trying to keep his erection from actually hurting him. When Shark deemed he'd had enough, he leaned over the formica table, and took Geoff's face in one of his hands. He kissed him, making Geoff gasp as he slid the last of the ice cube into his mouth, making him whimper as his other hand pressed against Geoff's groin.

"You. Me. Car. Now."

Geoff didn't need telling twice.

He tripped over his shoelaces as he raced to the car, Shark steadying him. The physical contact of Shark's hands on his sides sent shock waves of electricity through him. He scrambled to get the car door open, and almost fell into it. Shark followed him in, sitting in the back seat and drawing the shaking boy towards him.

He unzipped his trousers, stroking Geoff's face lightly. "Suck me," he ordered quietly, and Geoff knealt on the cramped floor in front of him. He licked at Shark's cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard. Shark fisted his hands in Geoff's hair and closed his eyes. The boy was good. He had known he would be.

"Stop," he moaned, as Geoff's sucks got harder, faster, his tongue swirling around and over Shark's cock. Surprised, Geoff stopped, looking at him as questioningly as he dared. "Take your trousers off," Shark ordered, and Geoff complied. Shark manouvered him so he was on the seat next to him, and stoked Geoff's quivering, hard cock until Geoff whimpered and angled his hips towards Shark's hands.

Shark moved the boy until he was under him, then lubricated himself a little more. He had brought the right oils, knowing what he had wanted, and that he would get it. He always got what he wanted.

Shark entered Geoff, who bit his lip again, muffling his cries in his shoulder. Shark's hands stroked all over Geoff's body as he thrust in, taking him finally, knowing him, finding the core of him and pushing against it until Geoff saw stars in front of his eyes, nearly imploding with sheer pleasure.

Shark kissed the back of Geoff's neck as the boy came, spurting his cum all over the leather seat. Shark stroked hard into him, his own orgasm bursting out of him with a long shout of triumph.

They both collapsed onto the seat, and Shark licked Geoff's bare skin. "When we get back," he said, panting, "we go again."

"Oh, yes," Geoff pleaded.


End file.
